kingdomheartsoriginalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ame
Ame is an original character (OC) created for the Kingdom Hearts Universe by Manda-of-the-6 artist formerly known as MangaGirlNum6 http://mangagirlnum6.deviantart.com/. Appearance Race: Human Complexion: Pale Hair Color: Dark Blue (almost black) kept down Eye Color: Light Blue Significant marks/scars/details: a small X-shaped scar at her collarbone over her heart (after the events of KH2) Clothing: favours white and blue colours; her clothing choices change throughout her journey. Canon History Ame's story follows closely with Sora's journey through the Kingdom Heart timeline. Her story also includes an author-created institution called the Guardians of Light established in Radiant Garden. 'Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep' Ame is almost six years old at this point and beginning her instruction with Lady Lulu among the Guardians of the Light. Though she is still young, Ame is showing promise in learning elemental magic. She enjoys spending her off-time with her close friend Pacce (a student in her mother's Swordsmanship class) and exploring Radiant Garden. When the Unversed appear in Radiant Garden, Ame and Pacce get to test out their combat skills. They are however, overwhelmed by a particularly large Unversed. Luckily, it is by the skills of Sir Auron that Ame and Pacce get out of the situation alive. 'In-Between BBS & KH1' One year after the events of Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, Ame (nearly seven years old) is continuing her training with Lady Lulu. She additionally has been noticing odd creatures roaming the corners of Radiant Garden. When Radiant Garden is overrun by the Heartless, Ame's father casts a protection spell over her, stating that it will lead her to the light in darkness and guide her to the one she needs to guard. As a result, Ame is transported to Destiny Islands, where she meets a young girl named Kairi. It is then that Ame realizes her destiny, and promises to Kairi her loyalty as a guardian. Ame later meets and befriends Riku, Sora, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. While Kairi lives with the mayor, Selphie's father, Ame instead lives with the town healer, a childless widow who is gifted in the ways of White Magic. Under her instruction, Ame learns the base essentials of healing, a knowledge that becomes quite necessary with exploring Destiny Islands and frequent sparring with her friends. 'Kingdom Hearts 1' Ame tries to join in on Sora, Kairi, and Riku's construction of the raft, however an unrelenting gloom is causing her to have doubts. She feels as if something bad is going to happen. Sora tells her to "lighten up" and the four continue their progress. On the night in which darkness descends upon Destiny Islands, Ame hurries to investigate the storm. She witnesses Riku falling into darkness and Sora getting his Keyblade. While trying to find Kairi, Ame fights alongside Sora until the islands are completely engulfed in darkness. In Traverse Town, Ame wakes up alone in a strange world. A young healer, Aerith finds her, and brings her to the Red Room where she reunites with Sora. Ame asks if Sora has seen either Riku or Kairi since his arrival with no luck. Sora and Ame team up in District Three where they meet Donald and Goofy. While they want to bring Sora along with them on their Gummi Ship, Donald is skeptical about having Ame join them. He even makes the argument that "girls are bad luck on ships". Sora defends Ame stating that if she doesn't come then he isn't going. Donald begrudgingly agrees and they set off to distant worlds. Ame's travels alongside Sora, Donald, and Goofy, getting into arguments as many as she tries to create peace. In addition, Ame hones her magic skills to new levels when they meet up with Merlin and Fairy Godmother in Traverse Town. In the Olympus Colisieum, Ame butts heads with Phil who is more stubborn about accepting her into his training, "because she is a girl". Frustrated, Ame storms out of the training grounds towards the world exit, intending on leaving. Hercules catches up with her and reassures Ame that there are plenty of heroes that were girls, mentioning several goddesses as well as Master Aqua. This gives Ame the resolve to continue her training despite Phil's doubts and she is a bit more level-headed in confrontations. During the final confrontation against Jafar in Agrabah, Ame is locked within an enchanted hourglass (similar to what happened to Jasmine in the original movie). Before anyone can free her, Jafar drops Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin into an underground arena. Ame struggles to free herself, but is buried under the sand. Jasmine picks her way around the destroyed room and tries to find something to smash the hourglass. When Riku comes in to capture Jasmine, she pleas to him to strike the hourglass, stating that there's a girl locked in it. Riku hesitantly does so, releasing Ame; she is unconscious but alive. Aboard Hook's ship in Neverland, Ame becomes particularly drawn into herself after Riku tells her that she is a poor guardian for not finding Kairi. Ame doubts her abilities to the point of almost giving up her guardianship. It is Sora who convinces Ame otherwise. Upon their first arrival in Hollow Bastion, Ame gets a feeling of familiarity about the world but cannot recall why. When Riku takes the Keyblade from Sora, Ame chooses to stay with Sora and the Beast (healing the later from his battle injuries). It is at this time that Ame realizes that Sora may need a guardian, and helps him fight his way deeper into Villian's Vale. Ame faces off against Riku with Sora, rejoining forces with Donald and Goofy when the Keyblade returns to Sora. Riku confronts Ame, implying that he's chosen Sora over him. Ame responds that she is choosing light over darkness. When Sora gives up his heart to free Kairi's, Ame defends Kairi alongside Donald and Goofy from the swarm of Heartless. Ame is the first to suggest to the group that Riku is trapped in the darkness, however there must be a way to free him. Upon confronting Ansem: Seeker of Darkness, he implies that there is a familiar "weakness of heart" that he senses in Ame. She bats off the threat stating that "in the face of weakness, the truly strong will prevail". When Sora and King Mickey choose to seal Kingdom Hearts, and Riku helps close the Door to Darkness, Ame argues with Riku to return to the light. Riku states that he has a duty to fulfill and that they will be reunited sooner than she knows. Ame hesitantly helps Riku and Sora seal the door before choosing to go with Sora, after promising to Kairi that she would protect him. 'Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories' Ame continues her journey with Sora, Donald, and Goofy, being led to Castle Oblivion. She teases Sora a bit, as his voice keeps cracking, and remembers when Riku was going through the same thing. Unlike Donald and Goofy, Ame doesn't seem to be affected by Naminé's memory manipulation. Vexen deduces that the protection spell forged by Ame's father is interferring with Naminé's magic. Ame also recognizes the difference between the real Riku and the Replica Riku. Marluxia assigns Axel the task of removing Ame from Castle Oblivion, as to not interfere with their plans to control Sora. Axel instead takes Ame from where Sora is and places her on one of the lower floors of the fortress. It is here that Ame reunites with Riku, and continues her journey with him. While travelling with Riku, Ame gets to make amends with her friend, feeling guilty for leaving him in the Realm of Darkness. Riku states that he was needed elsewhere, similar to how Ame chose to go with Sora rather than stay to guard Kairi. Upon confronting Lexaeus, Ame is exposed to the Nobody's Darkness attack in his last ditch effort to finish them off. This knocks Ame unconscious, but when she comes to she finally understands the struggle that Riku is going through against Ansem: Seeker of Darkness. Ame's confrontation against Zexion stirs up old regrets as he taps into her uncertainty about being a guardian. He also forces her to face her fears about where her parents and old friends are after Radiant Garden's fall. Ame is ultimately helped by Naminé and Riku's efforts, but her heart is weighed down by her guilt and sadness. As they continue their ascent to the ground floor, Ame begins to grow weaker and weaker with the more Heartless that they confront. Upon meeting up with Naminé and DiZ, Ame discovers that her heart is being shrouded. If not treated soon, Ame could lose her heart to the darkness. While Riku and King Mickey urges Ame to get immediate help, Ame vows to stay with him until he's confronted Ansem. Though Ame isn't directly involved in the final battle, her hope gives Riku the light that he needs to defeat Ansem. Ame is assigned a sleeping pod (similar to Sora, Donald and Goofy) so that Naminé can lock away her darkness. Before falling into sleep, she makes Riku promise that he won't forget who he truly is. 'Kingdom Hearts 2' Ame begins her adventure waking up in a sleeping pod in Twilight Town. While she still remembers much of what has happened in Castle Oblivion, a lot of it is still hazy. She is confronted by a man (Riku) in a black robe, however she doesn't recognize him. Riku transports Ame to the Mysterious Tower, where she meets up with Master Yen Sid and the three Good Fairies (Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather). The Fairies grant Ame the ability to change into Drive Forms as well as update her wardrobe. Ame reunites with Sora, Donald and Goofy and they continue their journey together after Sora is given new clothing. Beast's Castle offers several challenges to the group, Ame is the first to notice Beast's change in demeanor and fears that he might lose himself to the darkness. When Beast chastises himself for his actions towards Belle and his servants, Ame uses the argument that she forgave Riku when he teetering the line between darkness and light, knowing that Belle would do the same. In her first visit to the Land of Dragons, Ame has to disguise herself as a soldier in order to continue her journey with Sora, Donald, Goofy and "Ping" (Mulan in disguise). Ame's true form is revealed when she unknowingly activates her Crimson Mage Drive Form to save Ling from an onslaught of Heartless coupled with a raging avalanche. Before Ame can be chastised by Captain Shang, Mulan reveals her identity. The group is promptly dismissed from the army, however redeem themselves by defending the Emperor from Shan Yu. In the 100 Acre Wood, Ame and Sora team up to locate the missing pages, both being referred to as Somebody-I-Don't-Know by Winnie the Pooh. In the Underworld, Ame is honoured to fight side-by-side with Sir Auron, being the only one to know of his renown among her friends. While Auron seems a bit dismissive of his past, he doesn't mind offering Ame advice on how to better herself as a guardian. She asks Auron questions about the location of her parents or any other sign of the Guardians of the Light, however the legendary guardian cannot recall anything beyond the Heartless invasion of Radiant Garden. Sora asks Ame if Auron is the same as he was when she was younger, to which she responds that "his hair just got a bit grayer..." While Sora defends Queen Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Chip and Dale busy themselves with warning the other citizens in Disney Castle. Ame is assigned to get to the communications room with Goofy's son Max to increase the world's defense system from incoming Heartless ships. Max groans about how his father can be overbearing at times, but that he's family all the same. Ame reveals some of her wistfulness at having a family once again. When Merlin arrives at Disney Castle, Ame assists him in unlocking the portal to Timeless River. Ame has a similar Astro-Boy stylization to her form as Sora. Upon arrival to Port Royal, Ame gets separated from Sora, Donald and Goofy and is taken aboard the Black Pearl with Elizabeth Swann. When Barbossa discovers that his crew has made a mistake, he orders Ame to walk the plank. Elizabeth spares Ame's life by threatening to drop her piece of Aztec Gold into the ocean. As a result Ame is forced into the brig. While the pirates busy themselves on the Isla de Muerta, Ame attacks the guards in the brig and escapes. She joins up with Sora, Donald, Goofy, Will Turner, and Elizabeth. They mention that Jack is being left behind to the mercy of the pirates. When Will tries to spare his friends' lives by trading his pirate blood to end the curse, they instead are put on the Interceptor, which is rigged to explode. The group escapes this trap, arriving back on the Isla de Muerta in order to confront Barbossa. Ame resumes her mermaid form on their trip to Atlantica. The group helps Ariel in her journey above the sea while confronting a resurrected Ursula as well as trying to steady relations between King Triton and the human world. Agrabah - first visit (battle verse Pete) Ame disguises herself once again as a witch to fit in with the denizens of Hallowe'en Town. She is as surprised as Sora to see Jack's obsession with Christmas taking it's own spin. In the Highlands, Ame looks at some of the other doors to the Holiday Lands, wondering what could be behind them and wondering how Jack would interpret their holidays. In Pride Lands, Ame assumes the form of a mandrill. Twilight Town Hollow Bastion Similar to her companions, Ame's digitized form is a jumpsuit version of her regular attire. The light in her suit glows white in it's regular state unless she changes her forms (having at this time access to only her Crimson Mage form). During the Battle of 1000 Heartless, Ame unlocks the use of her Azure Mage drive when it appears that Goofy has died (shortly after defeating Demyx). Beast's Castle - Second Visit (battle verses Xaldin) Ame gets separated from her friends on their second trip to Land of the Dragons upon confronting the dark robed figure at the mountain's peak. She is blown off of the peak by the Heartless Dragon, and lands onto it's back. She manages to slow the dragon's descent to the Imperial City, so that Mulan, Sora, Donald and Goofy may arrive in time to fight it. When the dragon flies over the palace, Ame is knocked off of its back into the Imperial Palace. While Captain Shang, Yao, Ling, and Chien Po defend the Emperor, Ame confronts the dark robed figure who has come to warn the Emperor of the Heartless threat. Before the robed figure can reveal who he is, several Nobodies enter the Throne Room. Ame draws them out, battling side-by-side with the Mysterious Man, and defeat them. When the coast is clear, Ame asks the man if he is Riku, only to find him escaping through a Corridor of Darkness. She shortly thereafter reunites with Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan who have defeated the Heartless Dragon. Port Royal - Second Visit (battle verses Luxord) During their second visit to Olympus Coliseum, Ame is the first to suspect that Hades is behind Auron's peculiar behaviour. She decides to investigate the matter while Sora, Donald, and Goofy compete in the tournament. Ame stumbles upon Hades extracting Auron's free will, but is seen before she can report back to her friends. Hades captures her stating "it'll be more fun for Ame to have a front row seat in watching her idol destroy everyone she cares for". Ame is held under Hades's dark bindings while she watches Auron square off against Hercules. Just as Auron is about to finish off Hercules, Ame activates her Ochre Mage drive, releasing herself from Hades's bindings. She jumps into the battle, defending Hercules from Auron while trying to talk some reason into the legendary guardian. Despite Ame's best efforts to stop Auron, he soon has his sword ready to deal the final blow. In the nick of time, Sora, Donald, and Goofy (having retrieved Auron's figurine) release Auron from Hades's will. The battleworn Auron and Ame group up with Sora, Donald, and Goofy to combat Hades while Hercules saves Meg from the depths of the Underworld. Hercules's actions grant him a True Hero status and they are able to defeat Hades. Auron thanks Ame for her efforts, stating "she's got the makings of a true guardian if she can protect him from himself". While Ame doesn't yet earn her place among the stars she states that she still has a long way to go and is proud of her friends' achievements. Agrabah - Second Visit (battle verses returned Jafar) Once Ame and Sora have full assembled the pages for the 100 Acre Wood, Winnie the Pooh finally remembers who they are. Hallowe'en Town - Second Visit (battle verses Dr. Finklestien's Experiment) Pride Lands - Second Visit (battle verses Scar's Shadow) After defeating the MCP in the digital world, Tron's restoration of Radiant Garden gives Ame clues as to her parents's (and the Guardians of the Light) whereabouts though she cannot fully decipher them. Twilight Town (discovery of Other Twilight Town) Amidst the chaos in Betwixt and Between, Ame activates her Mage of Light drive in order to defend her friends. In the World That Never Was, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ame make their way through the Dark City, battling swarms of Heartless. Ame begins to feel weak from their nearness to darkness. Sora, Donald, and Goofy do not know of Ame having her darkness locked away by Naminé and decide to carry on. Upon confronting Xigbar, Ame is struck in her side by one of his sniper bolts before Sora can finish off the Organization XIII Member. When reuniting with Kairi, Ame notices Riku (taking the guise of Xehanort's Heartless) and calls out to him. Kairi and Ame then show Sora to look past Riku's current form and see him for who he is. Riku later expresses his concern for Ame's well-being, asking if Naminé properly locked away her darkness. Ame is unsure of this, wondering if she had been woken up too early for the procedure to be completed properly. Once Naminé opens the dark corridor to Destiny Islands, Xemnas tries to strike out at Kairi from beyond his makeshift Kingdom Hearts. Ame shields the Princess of Heart, being hit by the bolt, which shatters the last of the enchantment protecting her from the darkness. She falls back into the corridor of darkness, which closes on them and separates Sora and Riku from their friends. Ame then battles against the darkness within her own heart. At this time Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy bring her to a safe area on Destiny Islands, the Secret Cavern. Ame falls into a deep slumber, causing King Mickey to worry for the state of her heart. When Riku and Sora arrive victorious from their battle against Xemnas, Riku learns of Ame's well-being and goes to her in the Secret Cavern. He reminds Ame of the promise that he made to her when they last separated in Castle Oblivion. Riku states that in their own way they are both guardians, but sometimes even those who defend others need help. Riku's resolve guides Ame in her battle against her inner darkness, waking her from her slumber. Ame is left with an X-shaped scar on her collarbone above her heart (where Xemnas struck her). 'Kingdom Hearts: Coded' While Sora is on a mission from King Mickey to decode Jiminy's Journal, Ame is recovering from her battle against her inner darkness. She has little energy to conjure magic of her own, instead spends her time reflecting on what's she gone through. Ame spends several days at Destiny Island's Healing House visited often by Kairi and their childhood friends. She discusses methods of regaining her strength with Riku -on the occasions that he does visit- fearing that her weakness has cause more of a setback to her progress. Riku knows more than anyone the struggles against the darkness, and though he knows it's a battle that only Ame can fight, he's more than willing to support her through it. Shortly before Sora's return, Ame has recovered enough that she can leave the Healing House, and spends her time practicing her magic and hoping to build it back to it's original strength. After days of practice, Riku confronts Ame for her obsession over mastering elemental magic as she's still not completely healed. Riku and Ame argue, ending with Ame shouting that she just "wants things to be the way they use to be" and crying. She goes on to reveal the true cause of her obsession; a means of reconnecting with her black magic instructor (Lulu) and to try and prove herself to be a worthy guardian for Kairi. Riku comforts Ame, letting her know that she doesn't have to do this journey on her own. Ame resolves to go to the Radiant Garden, to resume her training with Merlin, leaving when Sora returns from decoding Jiminy's Journal. 'Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance' While Riku and Sora embark on their Mark of Mastery Exam, Ame trains extensively with Merlin in Radiant Garden. When Merlin forces Ame to take a break from her training, Ame instead embarks on her own mission to find clues about the Guardians of Light (and her parents). Much to Ame's frustration, while she progresses in regaining her magical prowess, she begins losing control over her Drive Forms. Emotional confrontations in particular can cause sporadic changes in Drive Forms to the point of dangerous ramifications. After a particularly fruitless day of searching, Ame gives into her frustration, wreaking havoc on a re-construction area. Ame apologizes for the destruction and after calming down, uses her magic to fix it. She returns to Merlin who suggests seeing the Three Good Fairies (Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather) in the Mysterious Tower, having been there previously to help Lea with summoning a Keyblade. Merlin transports himself and Ame to Master Yen Sid's abode. They arrive just as Lea is returning from The World That Never Was with a slumbering Sora in his arms and Donald, Goofy, Riku and Mickey in tow. Ame is stunned to see Lea in his human form, and asks Riku as to what's wrong with Sora. Riku and King Mickey explain the situation as they bring Sora up to Yen Sid's study. Ame puts aside her current problems with her drive forms, shifting her concerns to Sora's current state and Riku's determination to save him. She wishes Riku luck on his mission, realizing that Riku has the makings of a legendary guardian for his dedication to protecting Sora. Master Yen Sid addresses the reason for Ame arriving at the Mysterious Tower, and they go over the problems that she's face using the drive forms. Ame speaks with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather in the room separate from Yen Sid's study. The Good Fairies do what they can to stabilize Ame's drive forms, changing her clothes in the process. Before Ame can give the drive forms a test, she hears a ruckus in the study. She soon discovers that Sora has woken up and is helping himself -with Donald and Goofy- to the celebratory tea and cakes laid out for them. Ame simply rolls her eyes at this and returns her attention to Riku, who is beginning to wake up. Once Sora realizes this he hugs Riku and the two are given their results for their Mark of Mastery Exam. Ame congratulates Riku on earning the title of True Keyblade Master while teasing Sora that their childhood rivalry is still going on. While Sora goes to thank his DreamEater companions and Riku goes to retrieve Kairi for Master Yen Sid, Ame decides to catch up on what's happened to the now-human Organization XIII Members via Lea. The red head additionally demonstrates that he has the ability to wield a Keyblade of his own, though is hesitant about the burden that comes with the weapon. Riku returns with Kairi and Master Yen Sid decides that Kairi should receive properly training as she is also a Keyblade wielder. Ame is proud for Kairi's achievement but groans slightly that "now Kairi will be harder to guard than before". She is reassured by Riku that she's not in it alone. Ame begins testing out her stabilized powers, finding ease with changing between her Crimson, Ochre, and Azure Mage forms. However, when she finally shifts into her Mage of Light form she is struck by a vision. Upon recovering, she reveals that she knows where Lady Lulu is and has to make a choice between finding her mentor or guarding Kairi. 'Not Canon History' Both the Tournament of Heroes and the Race of Dreams are considered not canon to Ame's story. Regardless, both are helpful in exploring Ame's personality and fighting style. Tournament of Heroes The first tournament held by khoriginals (http://khoriginals.deviantart.com/ ) in which deviants submitted profiles for one or more of their Kingdom Hearts Original Characters (OCs). The tournament was split into Five different Rounds with and optional Sixth Round (Twilight Celebration) commemorating the winners. The winners of the tournament were; 1st Place - Keiori; 2nd Place - Kita; 3rd Place (tied) - Andromeda & Zvi. * Round One: Entry - submit a profile detailing your character, their weapon(s), and abilities. ''Ame was given stats similar to her Kingdom Hearts 2 abilities, omitting the use of Drive Forms. * '''Round Two: Recon' - in this round, each character was paired with another and given the task of gathering information about their competitor. Ame was assigned to reconnaissance on Rioz in Twilight Town; fleeing the scene shortly after Rioz mocked her eligibility of being in the tournament and showing off his weapons. * Round Three: Ready Yourselves - each character was assigned to a new world to investigate and prepare themselves for any oncoming challenges. Ame was sent to La Cité des Cloches where she explored Notre Dame, fought off some Heartless, and met Clopin who warned her to steer clear of Judge Claude Frollo. * Round Four: Fight On - still in the'' world from the previous round, each competitor was paired with another and challenged to battled each other.'' After having met Quasimodo, Ame faced off against Hitomi, a warrior. While having to navigate around Hitomi's fast movements, Ame had to find a way to get the upper hand. The battle between both fighters resulted in the accidental fall of one of the bells. * Round Five: Match Interrupted - both competitors have to team up and face the world's boss. After the bell falls, a giant Gargoyle Heartless rises to take out the fighters. Ame then joins forces with Quasimodo and Hitomi to defeat the Heartless. Race of Dreams The second tournament held by khoriginals (http://khoriginals.deviantart.com/ ) in which deviants submitted profiles for one or more of their Kingdom Hearts Original Characters (OCs). A Vision descends upon a celebration at Disney Castle, claiming that it will grant the wish of one who proves themselves worthy. Each character is then selected by one of the Seven Princesses of Virtue to prove their worthiness. # Kidagakash "Kida" '- Virtue of Duty and Responsibility. # '''Pocahontas '- Virtue of Trust and Having an Open Mind. # 'Alice '- Virtue of Making Your Own Path. # 'Tiana '- Virtue of Hard work. # 'Tinkerbelle '- Virtue of Resourcefulness. # 'Kiara '- Virtue of Courage. # 'Rapunzel '- Virtue of Creativity. The tournament currently has Four Rounds with the Fifth Round on temporary Hiatus while the group undergoes some changes. * '''Round One: Entry -'' each participant submits an application detailing their Original Character's attributes, abilities, weapon(s), etc. Similar to her time in the Tournament of Heroes, Ame took on the challenge in her Kingdom Hearts 2 gear. * '''Round Two: Virtue Training' - each character is assigned to one of the Seven Princesses of Virtue and has to undergo training. Ame was assigned to train in the Pridelands with Kiara, Princess of Courage. With the help of other warriors assigned to Kiara, they united the forces of the Pridelands against Zira and her Heartless army. * Round Three: Race to the Comet - each character -having completed their training- is transported to a new terrain and has to find a way to survive. Ame was transported to an isolated beach and once there renews her resolve to chase the comet. * Round Four: Confrontation - still at the previous round's location, each character is paired up for a confrontation. Ame had to face off against another mage, Aurea. * Round Five: Final Challenge -'' currently on hiatus.'' Race of Dreams II A revisiting to previously on hiatus tournament held by khoriginals (http://khoriginals.deviantart.com/ ) in which deviants submitted profiles for one or more of their Kingdom Hearts Original Characters (OCs). This would allow for new members to submit their characters, and existing participants to update their characters or switch to new ones if they so chose. A Vision descends upon a celebration at Disney Castle, claiming that it will grant the wish of one who proves themselves worthy. Each character is then selected by one of the Seven Princesses of Virtue to prove their worthiness. # Kidagakash "Kida" '- Virtue of Duty and Responsibility. # '''Pocahontas '- Virtue of Trust and Having an Open Mind. # 'Alice '- Virtue of Making Your Own Path. # 'Tiana '- Virtue of Hard work. # 'Tinkerbelle '- Virtue of Resourcefulness. # 'Kiara '- Virtue of Courage. unlocked # 'Rapunzel '- Virtue of Creativity. unlocked '''Tournament Rounds: * Round One: Entry -'' each participant submits an application detailing their Original Character's attributes, abilities, weapon(s), etc.'' Ame's entry form was updated with her Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance clothing changes (as designed by Skirtzzz); her magic powers have subsequently been buffed. * Round Two: Virtue Training - each character is assigned to one of the Seven Princesses of Virtue and has to undergo training. Ame received the assignment of learning the Virtue of Trust and Having an Open Mind from Pocahontas. Once in Jamestown, she helps Pocahontas fight a powerful Heartless threat while facing her hesitation of teaming up with someone new. * Round Three: Race to the Comet '- ''each character -having completed their training- is transported to a new terrain and has to find a way to survive.''Ame has to test herself against the elements of a Tundra Mountain, while encountering a Heartless personification of a blizzard and dealing with all that she's been through. She renews her resolve upon finding shelter in a cavern. * '''Round Four: Confrontation '- still at the previous round's location, each character is paired up for a confrontation.Be Posted... * 'Round Five: Final Challenge '- ''a challenge that will test the participant's willpower, faith, and strength of heart. ''Be Posted... Personality Ame can get caught up in formalities, especially in the presence of a superior, and finds it hard to relax because of her guardian status. She harbours doubts over not only her skills as a budding black mage but also as a guardian. She can come off as a bit too serious for her age because she values her duty as a guardian. Ame is caring and very protective of her friends. She will do everything in her power to ensure that they do not get hurt, particularly Kairi. She would even put her own needs in front of others. When she believes that she has failed someone or has failed to meet her position as a guardian, Ame draws into herself and has difficulty seeing the bright side of things. Abilities Elemental Magic * Fire // Fira // Firaga * Blizzard // Blizzara // Blizzaga * Thunder // Thundara // Thundaga * Water // Watera // Waterga * Aero // Aerora // Aeroga * Gravity // Gravira // Graviga Healing Magic ** Cure // Cura // Curaga ** Esuna ** Haste // Hastega Drive Forms Ame is granted Drive Forms by Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather (similar to Sora) while visiting Master Yen Sid in the Mysterious Tower. Unlike Sora's Drive Forms, Ame doesn't seem to have full control over when she changes form, often activating the drives when in peril. Ame's outfit can change forms in worlds that require some blending in, such as Atlantica, Hallowe'en Town, and The Pridelands. * '''Crimson Mage (fire and gravity abilities) - similar to Sora's Valor Form first activated in Land of the Dragons. * Azure Mage '''(water and blizzard abilities) - similar to Sora's Wisdom Form first activated during the Battle of 1000 Heartless. * '''Ochre Mage (thunder and aero abilities) - similar to Sora's Master Form first activated in the Underworld just before Auron is freed of Hades's curse. * Mage of Light (healing abilites and light damage) - similar to Sora's Final Form first activated in Betwixt and Between. * Atlantica Form - mermaid with jellyfish-like upper clothing, uses a seaweed and coral umbrella to channel magic. * Hallowe'en Town Form - dresses up as a witch, combat drive forms also change the appearance of this costume. * Pridelands Form - mandrill, uses leaf and twig umbrella to channel magic. Relationships 'Family' Sir Ieru - Ame's father. An instructor for the Guardians of the Light in White Magic. He is caring and calm even in the most dire of situations. It is he that senses Ame's magical potential and decides to enlist her under the guidance of Lady Lulu's Black Magic training. He also casts a protection spell over Ame so that she may follow Kairi in the event that Radiant Garden were to fall under darkness. Lady Mamoru - Ame's mother. An instructor for the Guardians of the Light in Swordsmanship. She can be proud at times but is nonetheless fiercely devoted to her craft and to protecting her family. She is uneasy when Ame is found to have magical abilities, as she wants her daughter to have a normal childhood before being thrust into battling the darkness. 'Guardians of the Light' Lady Lulu - Ame's Black Magic mentor while she is receiving instruction from the Guardians of the Light. She is a very skilled mage, capable of some of the most powerful offensive magic (Flare & Ultima). She can seem cold and insensitive at times, but is very caring and protective of her charges. She sees a lot of herself in Ame. Pacce - One of Ame's friends under the training of Ame's mother in Swordsmanship. He admires his older brother Maroda, who is currently out on guardian duty with his other older brother, Isaaru. His hero is none other than Sir Auron, and Pacce hopes that one day he will be skilled enough to learn under Sir Auron's Samurai instruction. He is a happy-go-lucky kid with a positive outlook on life, to a fault. Sir Auron - Known as 'The Legendary Guardian' he instructs very few pupils in the ways of the Samurai. He speaks little about himself and can seem stern at times. Ame only passes by him a few times while under instruction from the Guardians of the Light but is very respectful of him. She has the honour of fighting side-by-side with him later during the events in Olympus Coliseum's Underworld. Sir Auron and Lady Lulu seem to have a history together as guardians, though neither of them will share details. Rinoa Heartilly - A young student in the Summoner's class division of the Guardians of the Light. Most graduates of the Summoner's class are paired as a charge to another guardian, depending on the variety of creatures they can summon. Rinoa has a fierce dedication to her studies, but likes to spend her off-time with her boyfriend Squall Leonheart. While Squall tends to find Ame as more of a nuisance, Rinoa is kind and happy to answer her questions. Radiant Garden Aerith - A young healer. While not one of the Guardians of Light, Aerith seeks the tutelage of Ame's father in white magic on his off-time. Ame's father senses a very strong affinity to white magic in Aerith and knows that she could pass his skill with just a few years of practice. Ame enjoys talking with Aerith while she tend to the kingdom's many flower gardens. Kairi - One of the Seven Princesses of Light. Ame was given guardian assignment to this young girl when the Heartless invaded Radiant Garden. Ame's father cast a protective spell over Ame, ensuring that she would travel with Kairi if Radiant Garden were to be overrun. As a result, Ame is very protective of Kairi and is willing to put her life on the line in order to keep her safe. Merlin - A highly skilled magician who is said to have taught Lady Lulu. While Ame doesn't meet him until the events of Kingdom Hearts, she knows of his revere and is very respectful of his power. She eagerly seeks out advice from him in ways to improve her harnessing of magic. 'Destiny Islands' 'Riku '- Ame is particularly close to Riku, both in age and in demeanour. While Riku can come off as a bit brash, it is his seriousness and devotion to protecting his friends that Ame truly admires. Ame senses that Riku has been blessed by a great warrior, but he has remained close-mouthed about the matter. 'Sora '- While Ame doesn't mind hanging out with Sora, she isn't close with him until Destiny Islands falls under darkness. She accompanies Sora in his travels, guided by her father's protection spell to follow Kairi's light (unknowingly guarded in Sora's heart). Ame makes the decision to follow Sora, Donald, and Goofy after defeating Ansem: Seeker of Darkness when Kairi chooses to stay on Destiny Islands. 'Selphie '-''' 'Ame can find Selphie to be a bit bothersome at times given their opposing personalities. She finds it particularly annoying when Selphie hints at the potential of a romantic relationship between Ame and Riku. '''Tidus '- Ame relates well to Tidus because he reminds her of Pacce. When they are not sparing together, Ame enjoys playing a round of blitzball keep-away with Tidus and Wakka, the latter usually winning due to his height. 'Wakka '- Ame gets along with Wakka, usually because his laid-back approach to life calms her when she gets too caught up in her guardian duties. Wakka enjoys sparring with Ame and playing a game of blitzball keep-away. They both like playfully teasing Sora and Tidus. Creator's Notes Ame's origin story has gone under a massive revision as of the creation of this wikia. Several aspects of her character have been changed to provided an interesting story and how it works in concert with the rest of the Kingdom Hearts Timeline. ** Ame is no longer Kairi's sister, she is simply the Guardian assigned to her. She does -however- care for Kairi like a sister and is very protective of her. ** Ame doesn't grow up in Selphie's house as Kairi does, instead she is raised by Destiny Islands's healer, a childless widow ** Ame is no longer an orphan. Her parents are instructors for the Guardians of the Light. Ame's father -Sir Ieru- instructs White Magic (healing) and Ame's mother -Lady Mamoru- instructs the Swordsmanship class. Their whereabouts after Radiant Garden was overrun with Heartless are currently unknown. ** Ame's appearance will likely be updated to fit better into the Kingdom Hearts universe as well as mirror the changes in her back story. Trivia ** The word Ame is Japanese for 'rain' ( 雨 ) ** Ame's use of an umbrella as a channeling device for magic is similar to Hagrid's from the Harry Potter series ** Among the Guardians of the Light Pacce, Maroda, Isaaru, Lulu, & Auron are all characters from Final Fantasy X. Auron is the only one who has (currently) appeared in the Kingdom Hearts timeline. Rinoa is from Final Fantasy VIII ''and hasn't (currently) shown up in the Kingdom Hearts universe. '' ** In addition to combat-based drive forms and changing physical form (ex. Pride Lands) Ame's outfit also has the ability to change it's appearance when a disguise is necessary, particularly during her first visit to The Land of Dragons. Category:Wizard Category:Mage Category:Guardian Category:Original Character Category:Radiant Garden Resident Category:Destiny Island Resident Category:Guardians of the Light